


Heat help

by Psychocat666



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychocat666/pseuds/Psychocat666
Summary: I did this for star week!Day 4 a/b/o !!_________________Peter gets in heat in the middle of a mission , Tony is there to help
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Heat help

Peter was an omega , it sucks he was looked down by his classmates and especially his teammates in the avengers, even by other omegas like Steve because not only was he an omega he was an young omega which was worse.  
That week peter was excited, he was finally going in a proper mission with the avengers, he was finally going to prove that he was more then a young defenseles omega he could beat bad guys as well as everyone else. They went to na hydra to take some of their agents down on the mission was him, Thor , mr stark and Natasha, then they started to fight , the battle was going well , he was and then he felt a heat wave hit his body he fell down to the ground , he was in heat it was supposed to come next week but the universe hated him so it came in the middle of a fucking battle of all times  
“Peter!” Tony called out and flew his directions “kid , kid are you okay?” the older man asked , Peter looked up at the masked alpha and whined “M-my heat .. It came early “ he curled up god it was so hot everything was so hot , he was so horny as well , he saw tony back away a bit and look around the on going battle  
“Nat call back up I have to the the spider home” he said as he held peter bridal style, the boy was glad he was glad he had a mask so tony couldn’t see how Tony’s alpha scent was affecting him. He felt Tony take off and carry him to the avengers tower , the man laid him in one of the guest beds, peter relaxed a bit but soon the pain and heat came back and when tony lifted his facial plate he could see that the alpha wasn’t comfortable either  
“m-mr stark , it hurts” he said in am almost moan to the older man tony backed up and looked away , clearly thinking a lot, peter on the other hand pressed the spider emblem on the iron spider suit making it go away , now he was only in his boxers looking up at the alpha  
“Peter stop... We can’t do this “ Tony said to peter and the boy whined “please Sir I need this... I want it!” he Whimpered tiny looked away for a bit then pressed the arc reactor making the nano suit go away , he walked closer to peter  
“Promise you won’t regret this” the man said closer to peter , the boy nodded and blushes looking at the man’s lips  
“I won’t regret it alpha “ he whispered and without a second thought the man kissed Peterson lips hungrily , peter moaned in surprise but instantly kissed back holding Tony’s neck and pulling him close , as they kissed tony got ontop of peter he rubbed the boys chest slowly as they kissed passionately , tony moaned as he separated the kiss and went to leave small bites on Peters neck not claiming bites though which made peter disappointed  
“tony please get inside me !!” He moans , Tony smirked taking both their underwears off slowly and smiling at the sight of peters ass , peter looked away embarrassed  
“omega” tony groans grabbing the younger man’s ass and pressing a finger in his “I forgot that you get all wet when in heat “ the men smirked more and grabbed lube pouring it in his hands as peter looked desperately at him, tony started stroking his cock with the lube as he looked at peter , then he entered his fingers inside the boy to open his up peter squealed in surprise  
“Alpha please more “ peter moans as the older man fingered him slowly , tony looked up at peter and kissed the boys lips softly which made peter relax a bit as tony opened his up, once Tony thought it was enough he got his fingers off and angled his dick to get on peter  
“Ready omega?” tony asked  
“Born ready “ the omega moans back , tony smiled and entered his tip in slowly looking at peters face the whole time to make sure he wasn’t uncomfortable or in pain , peter tensed a bit looking at tony “please go on... I just need to get used to it “ peter said softly tony nods and continues to get inside slowly , peter moans softly as tony got deeper into his it was a bit uncomfortable at first but it slowly turned good.. And god was it good , the alpha stopped and looked at peter non vocally asking for peter consent to move peter nods  
“Move tony” the boy moans , Tony at first started to move slowly in and out of peter but then as peter looked more comfortable and with pleasure the men started to move faster into the boy’s hole , peter moans more as Tony went faster into him ,peter kept moaning in pleasure as Tony went faster “I’m gonna cum” Peter whined  
“Then cum for me” Tony groans in the boy’s ear, Peter bit his lips and came into both his and Tony’s chest , The omega was breathing heavily looking up at the alpha who took his cock off the boy and came outside ,not wanting to risk anything, he laid down beside Peter  
“Why didn’t you claim me?” The tired omega asked, Tony held his hand softly  
“You would regret it... You don’t want to be mates with a broken alpha like me ...” He sighed , peter shook his head and kissed Tony softly  
“I do... I wanted to be you ...” the boy said softly into Tony’s lips, Tony looked deep in thoughts once again and looked at Peter's neck  
“Are you sure?” Tony asked , Peter nods and showed his neck , Tony went and gave the boy a claiming bite , looking up at Peter afterwards , Peter was smiling wide  
This was the start of something really good


End file.
